


Not-So-Silent Treatment

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, lee!Taako, ler!Magnus, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: When Taako decides to give Magnus the silent treatment, he decides that that just won’t do.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Not-So-Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this one is based off these two prompts I got on tumblr:
> 
> 2\. “Did I hurt you?”   
> 7\. “I’ll never speak to you again.”

Magnus hadn’t _meant_ to be so rough with Taako. He was only playing around! He just had an awful tendency to forget his own strength, sometimes.

“Did I hurt you?” Magnus asked, wringing his hands as he watched Taako sit up from where he lay on the ground.

Taako glared at him. “Did you just _flip_ me?”

Magnus faltered. “Uh. Maybe?”

Taako’s glare deepened. “I’ll never speak to you again.”

Magnus crouched down near him. “Aw, come on. You don’t mean that.”

Taako crossed his arms and turned his head even further away.

Magnus pouted for only a moment before an idea occurred to him and he grinned. This would either work out fine, or _horribly_ , and he was willing to find out which.

“Taako,” he said. “Don’t make me have to take drastic measures.”

Taako didn’t show any signs of even hearing him.

Magnus shrugged with an easy smile and promptly reached out to taze Taako’s sides. Taako shrieked and jumped, but the position he was sitting in made it difficult to leap away, which made it quite easy for Magnus to keep going. He switched from tazing up and down Taako’s sides to wiggling his fingers up Taako’s ribs. He must’ve hit a sweet spot because Taako shrieked again and doubled over in high-pitched laughter.

“Uh oh!” Magnus said. “What did I find here?”

“Magnus -- no!”

Magnus resisted the urge to cup a hand around his ear so he could keep them both dedicated to tickling the snot out of Taako. “What was that? Was that you _talking_ to me?”

“Magnus, I swear to Pan--” Taako swore through his cackles, finally wriggling out of Magnus’s reach.

“I win!”

Taako sat back up again, panting, and glared at Magnus once more. “I’m not talking to you, again, now.”

Magnus laughed and decided to let it go. Taako would be over it within an hour. And, if he wasn’t, Magnus knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to hit me up on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
